Dietary Habits
by Magic's My Muse
Summary: Sisters, Patricia and Katherine, are called to help the Cullens against the Volturi. Though they're only there for the battle, they soon find other reasons to stay. Takes place during Breaking Dawn, Seth/OC and Embry/OC Review!
1. In The Beginning

In The Beginning

I looked at myself in the mirror, suddenly noticing at how _young_ I looked though I been around for century's. My deep brown hair was shiny and pin strait down to my shoulders, framing my pale immortal sixteen year old face. My figure was full and my curves were in all the right places. What stood out the most about my appearance were my shock red eyes, surrounded by perfectly thick black eyelashes.

Growing tired of my face for the time being, I walked (more like glided) into the main room in the hotel suite. There was nothing special about its cream walls, red carpet and the two neatly made up beds. The only unusual thing about the room was the figure sitting on the bed closest to the balcony.

My sister looked up at my entrance; her expression was smiling though I could see the underlying hunger in her eyes. If my sister and I were lined up together a human would barely see the difference as we shared almost every physical aspect of our appearance. The only difference was that my sister's hair was wavy, whereas mine was not. Also her faced was more aged than mine, being that she was around twenty years old when we were changed.

"Are you ready?" she asked, eager to go out and get our evening meal.

"Yes, Katherine, but where are we heading?" We couldn't go just anywhere; we had to go somewhere with only a small amount of humans, preferably ones that wouldn't be missed. "It has to be quick, because you know we don't want to be late".

"Yeah yeah, I know and don't call me Katherine. I was thinking we could just go for a couple of homeless people that saw on our way here" I had seen them too and, even though they kind of smelt of toilet, their scent was quite delicious. "After that we can leave, where was it that Jasper and Alice said to go again?"

"Some town called Forks or Spoons, _Katie_. I know it's defiantly in the Washington Peninsula, though" It sounded like a dreadfully place and when it was first mentioned I thought that they were having a laugh. But, after I googled it, I was disappointed to know it was a real place.

After that small conversation, we decided to start our hunt for dinner. I took the running time I had to reflect on exactly why we were on the journey.

Jasper and Alice didn't seem to of have time to explain everything; only saying that it was a matter of life and death, and that it was the Volturi that they were up against. Although we were hesitant at first, as soon as we realised that the Volturi were involved we made it clear that we going to help. Soon after that, they told us that we had to go to Forks to see the rest of Cullens, although they said that only Edward and his new mate Bella would be there.

Isabella Swan fascinated me. Not only did she fall in love with someone of my kind; she also willingly became a vampire for him. Katie was happy about this, though she didn't take any further interest, saying only that she was disappointed that we could not make it to the wedding though we had the invite. The reason we couldn't make it was because we were visiting the Amazon Coven, and we wouldn't make it up in time.

The one thing I was confused about was how they managed to provoke the Volturi in the first place. Usually Carlisle was perfect at keeping on the Volturi good side and staying out of their way. Though I could see what would catch the Volturi's attention. Carlisle has spent the last century creating a coven (or family) of seven vampires, three of which were gifted, and now with Bella recently changed it was bound to make them worry. It was foolish worry because anyone that's ever met Carlisle will know that he wouldn't purposely try to start a fight. It's Ridiculous that the apparent "leaders" of the vampire world are so power hungry that they would try and take away one of the most well known covens in our world.

I was brought out of my pondering by the delicious scent I had smelt earlier today. Katie gestured in front of us and I saw the group of homeless had found themselves a small alleyway to take shelter for the night. It almost made me feel bad for them, until I remembered how hungry I was and how they smelled. We crept soundlessly toward the circle of about eight or nine, plenty for a quick meal. My hunter senses kicked into gear as a spotted the largest of the group. I gestured to my sister that he was mine and, even though she looked slightly annoyed that I had got him first, she gave in and quickly marked her own prey.

As we lunged forward, the group turned around and the last thing they ever saw two pairs of ruby red eyes coming closer, glinting in an animalistic way and looking positively...

Vampiric


	2. In The Making

**Hello reader! Here is chapter 2, I'm just going to use this chapter to show how the sisters know the Cullens. But have no fear, the Cullens we be in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this - I do no own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters.**

**Onward!**

* * *

In The Making

******Flashback******

1292, Ellerslie, Scotland

"_Hurry up, Katherine!" I shouted, frustrated at my sister's lack of time keeping. _

_We were supposed to be on our way to the feast for William's birthday but, as usual, my sister was taking her time and was making us late. Which was strictly unacceptable seeing as out mother would probably be thinking about skinning alive right now._

"_Alright, I am ready. Shall we go?" Seeing as there was no point in arguing now since we didn't have any time, I agreed and we made our way out of the door._

_Unfortunately, to get to the feast we had to go the _lovely_ forest that just happened to be outside my front door. It was your usual run-of-the-mill forest, but for some reason it always seemed to make me feel particularly uneasy. I hadn't even liked to go there as a child, no matter how much Katherine and her friends wanted me to. _

_As I looked up that path, I was again hit by that particular feeling once more. But as my sister started up it, I had no choice but to follow. We hurried up the path, ducking every once and a while to avoid the odd stray branch. Darkness covered the inside of the forest making it seem much scarier than the outside, especially when some of the animal started making noises a few moments after we entered. What was weird was that they seemed to get louder as time passed. Katherine didn't give it any thought, but I did; what would cause them to act so? That was when I saw _them.

A pair of dark red eyes.

_They peeked out of the darkness, glinting with malice as they started to get closer. I turned round to shout to my sister, only to find that she was being held back by a figure with the same dark eyes I saw only a moment ago. Panicked, I tried desperately to find some sort of escape, when I felt my arms being pulled my back and my head being pulled to the side revealing my neck. _

_The last thing I felt was two sharp blades (or at least that is what it felt like) sinking into the main vein in my neck. Unimaginable pain slashed through me as I felt the harsh trickle of tears fall down my cheeks. I only managed to get a quick a my sister, to see that she was in the same amount of pain that I was, before everything became still and blackness took over._

_Then the burning started._

******Flashback Ended******

As much as I tried, that was one memory I could never lose, even after over seven centuries. The vampires that turned my sister and I said that their names were Vladimir and Stephan. After the turning process they tried to enlist us into to helping them overthrow their enemies, The Volturi, saying that it was the reason we were turned in the first place rather than killed. I would rather have taken the latter.

Katie, on the other hand, soon found herself liking the two scumbags. It was only after I begged her that she actually agreed to leave them and travel with me. She didn't talk to me for about a year afterwards but soon we were back to our special sister relationship.

Over the years we had managed to make a lot of acquaintances and a few friends. One such acquaintance was a vampire called Maria who travelled with two others. In the nineteenth century, we received news that the three of them were attracting was creating a newborn army. Katie convinced me to go with her to see this army, since she had always wanted to see one ever since we had first heard that vampires were starting to create them in order to gain things like land and goods.

After we arrived and had seen proof of what Maria and CO. Where planning, we decided that it was only a matter of time before the Volturi became involved so we decided we should leave as fast as we could. Of course Maria was not happy, which forced us to make out leave more secretive than it was originally. On our way out of the camp, we ran into a vampire named Peter who told us of how a vampire named Jasper had helped him leave with his mate and that he was planning to return the favour. Katie and I knew that Peter might be caught and since we believed that his tale was legit, we came to the conclusion that we should do our part to help him.

Once we had managed to sneak Jasper from Maria's clutches, we decided that it was better that Jasper came with my sister and I so that we could help accumulate back into civilisation. We spent many years' together hunting and just spending time together, though it was apparent that the hunting was wearing on him because of his talent for empathy. Jasper had come to think of us as sisters and we had come to think of him as a brother, but soon he came across his mate, Alice, and we decided to go our separate ways.

Though over the years we had been in contact and we had met Jasper's new family, with their interesting diet and golden eyes. A few times they had tried to persuade us to join in their unusualness and even though we tried, we just didn't have any motivation to stick it out. And there was also the fact that animal blood tasted like crap.

But now we were on our way back, even though we had no idea why, and we were ready to do anything to protect our weird adopted family.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. In The Break Of Dawn

**I'm incredibly sorry about the wait but I had thousands of tests at school and then as I was about to start writing my computer got a virus which took a week to fix, by then I had forgotten where I was going with the story! So I would like to dedicate this chapter to my own sister, who acted as a muse when mine escaped me.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, damn you Stephanie Meyer!**

In the Break of Dawn

_There's a place downtown,  
where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

When the dark of the night comes around.  
That's the time  
that the animal comes alive  
looking for something wild.

Trees blurred part of my vision and the wind burned my eyes as I looked to my right. It was as if the only colour that was allowed here was green. _Where was the brown? _I asked myself. Surely the trees had to have brown, but the town of Forks seemed to have forgotten that simple fact. Tearing my eyes off the landscape, I looked down at where I was seated.

Yes, that's right _seated_.

Katie and I had both decided that it that it would be more inconspicuous if we got a car instead of risking not being seen by someone in the woods, because let's face it two beautiful girls running faster than a bullet would have been pretty conspicuous. So we stopped at the first car sale we saw and we bought a car. Well, actually _bought _might not be the right word, it's more like borrowed except that they're never going to get it back. Now I know that it wasn't the best thing to do but it was a beautiful red '69 camaro in mint condition (although my sister wanted Vauxhall Corsa but I won that fight). Katie was of course the decoy while I hotwired the car, since men were more likely to go for a twenty year old than a sixteen year old.

So now we had just passed the forks sign, meaning that we were less than two minutes away from the Cullen's house. Anxiety rushed through me as I was reminded about why we were here. It had to be something important otherwise Alice wouldn't have come to us or left so abruptly.

My thoughts were cut short as a Mickey Mouse bobble-head hit me in the face, "What the hell?"

"You should stop frowning, you could get wrinkles" Katie laughed.

I didn't find that funny, "You do know that not physically possible for us, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop you from trying now, does it?" Sometimes my sister's logic could be quite annoying. "Anyway, we're almost there so you'll have your questions answered soon, ok?"

"Ok" I pretended to give up the fight knowing that if I didn't I would just get something else thrown at me.

That was my sister's power; Telekinesis. It was majorly annoying when trying to have an argument, trust me. Luckily, I had my own power to block hers. Mind-control. Although it isn't as cool as it sounds, seeing as I can only get it to work on up to three people at a time, but other than that it was pretty useful. I hardly ever use it on my sister except in a dire emergency. Or now for instance. I stretched my mind outwards, catching the edge of my sister's, next I covered that part with my mind and took control. _Let it go, _I coaxed from inside her mind.

"Stop that!" Katie yelled, "What have I told you about that?"

See? That was why I hardly ever used it on her, "Look, I'm sorry but can we not talk about? Because we're just around the corner".

In fact we were so close that I could see the faint outline of the Cullen house coming into view. I don't know what I had expected, (since you never really know with Esme) but it definitely wasn't this. This house was timeless and graceful. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

As we were parking the car, we happened to pass a window which gave a full view of the interior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

I got out of the car, momentarily stunned at Esme's work. I mean, I knew she was good but _wow._ My appreciation was cut short the front door opening and a bronze haired male stepping out.

"Hello, Edward!"

**If I get at least 3 reviews there will be a new chapter up by Monday, so please review!**


	4. In The Child's Mind

**Here's the next chapter, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about the wait but I'm a natural procrastinator and a slow writer, which isn't a winning combination. ;)**

**Most of Edward's dialogue in this chapter is from Breaking Dawn because I felt that I would be doing an injustice to his character if I were to write him. I promise that throughout the rest of the story, most (if not all) dialogue will be my own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Patricia and Katie!**

* * *

The first thing anyone would notice about Edward was his looks. With his marble like skin - pale, hard as stone, and ice cold, but perfect and flawless. There was a slight flush showing that he had recently fed. His eyes were the strange topaz that belonged to all the Cullens, only brighter now after the feed. His hair was the same bronze/auburn shade and was in its usual disarray. Edward stood at six feet two inches; his build was slender, yet still quite muscular.

Edward's personality was that a perfect gentleman; caring, supportive and mature (although he has had over a century to work on that). But he could be overprotective and masochistic, especially towards the people he cares for. His gift was also a main factor in his personality since his ability to read minds allowed him to have access to your everyday thoughts, which he often used to judge people before talking to them.

My inner monologue was cut off by the look on Edward's face; a mix of caution and determination. I've never seen Edward look like this before and it could only mean the worst, making me remember my earlier worries about what exactly the Cullens had done. As I was about to bombard Edward with my mental questions, he opened his mouth.

"Hello, Patricia. Katie," Edward said, keeping his body in front of the doorway, blocking our entrance.

I found this unnerving and apparently Katie did to because her voice was wary as she spoke, "Alice and Jasper sent us, they said it was important. What's wrong? Did Bella kill some humans?"

Sometimes I wish my sister didn't suffer from foot in mouth syndrome, luckily Edward was used to it but I did hear a hiss come from within the house. Bella. I was wondering where she was, though I knew she wouldn't be far from her mate.

"No," Edward answered. "Bella's control has been impeccable."

"Where are the others?" I asked, confused by the lack of vampires in the house, before moving to my next question. "Aren't you going to let us in?"

"The other had to leave," Edward's statement caused a short silence to fall between us. I could practically hear my sister's mind reeling at this and her thoughts had obviously turned accusatory, because Edward continued, "If you could give me the benefit of the doubt for a few minutes, please? I have something difficult to explain, and I'll need you to remain open-minded until you understand."

_Is everyone one alright, Edward? _I asked mentally, anxiously waiting for the answer.

"Physically, yes," I opened my mouth, but Edward cut me off. "What I meant was that my entire family is in very grave danger. But before I explain, I need you to promise me that you'll hear me out before you react."

Katie answered for the both of us, "Of course, Edward. Now, tell us about the danger you're in."

"I'd like for you to witness for yourselves first – in the house. What do you hear?"

Now that I paid attention I was able to hear a racing heartbeat inside the house. Using the knowledge that Alice and Jasper had given us, I was able to realize that it was the heartbeat of one of the werewolves that the Cullens lived near.

"A werewolf, I assume. I can hear his heart," Katie said.

"What else?" Edward asked.

There was a pause as we focused more on the occupants of the house. Suddenly, I could hear it; a steady thrumming coming from one of the lower rooms of the house. "Is that a bird or something?"

"No, but remember what you're hearing. Now, what do you smell? Besides the werewolf."

If Edward hadn't of excluded the werewolf, I probably would've said that I smelled the most disgusting scent in my entire existence. But, since he did, I smelled the euphoric fragrance of human blood, though it was strangely mixed with the scent of an immortal.

"Is that a human?" My sister whispered.

"No," I disagreed. "It's not a human, but... It's closer to human than any other scent here. What is that, Edward? I don't think I've ever smelled that before."

"You defiantly haven't, Patricia. Please, _please _try to remember that this is something entirely new to you. Throw away your preconceived notions," Edward warned us.

"We promised we would listen, Edward."

"All right, then. Bella? Bring out Renesmee, please." _Renesmee? Well, that's a weird name._

As soon as Edward finished speaking, a brunette vampire glided through the entrance, shortly followed by a huge russet skinned man. But, what caught my attention wasn't the beautiful vampire or the giant man; it was the bronze haired creature in the vampire's arms. The child looked only months old, with her shiny ringlets that went past her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes that examined my sister and I with adult-like interest. I looked at her pale skin and undeniable beauty, and realized what this child was.

An immortal child.

I was vaguely aware of my sister moving in front of me in an attempt to conceal me from the child's eyes, but my mind was busy taking me back to a time I never wanted to revisit. Red eyed children ran wild, destroying whole villages of people, before being killed one by one in order to keep the vampire secret. Covens were destroyed protecting those children; friends were killed over their love for the children. They were demons.

My body remained numb as I heard Edward try to explain his coven's actions. Why would they do _this_? What could possibly posses them to doom a _child _to our immortal life? It was wrong, it could expose us all. This was the reason they were in trouble with the Volturi, and it was deserved since they did this.

"Wait," Edward said, his voice harder now. "Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is."

"How can she not be, Edward?" Katie thundered, "You know that there are no exceptions to this law!"

"Katherine," Edward said sharply, "you can hear her heartbeat! Stop and think about what that means."

"Her heartbeat?" I asked, peering from behind my sister's shoulder. That's when my senses returned and I was consumed by the thrumming that was coming from within the child. It was almost hypnotic when mixed with her unique scent and appearance.

"She's not a full vampire child," Edward answered, turning towards me with a calmer expression. "She is half-human"

I stared at Edward like he was someone speaking an alien language.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Hear me." Edward's voice shifted into a smooth velvet tone of persuasion. "Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her father. Not her creator – her biological father."

I shook my head, "Th-that's not possible, Edward."

"Then give me another explanation, Patricia. You can feel the warmth of her body in the air. Blood runs in her veins, you can smell it." His face pleaded with me to understand, but I couldn't. Not yet. I couldn't even speak to ask my next question; _How?_

"Bella is her biological mother. She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her. I was hard-pressed to get enough venom into her heart to save her. We all know that physical relationships between vampires and humans are not common," Edward answered, dark humor flavoring his tone. "Human survivors of such things acts are even less common, as you know from our cousins."

Yes, we knew of the Denali sisters _activities _with the humans. After all, they were part of the reason the whole Succubus legend came about, but after a while they began to develop consciences and embraced the vegetarian way. The fact that Bella could survive such a thing was incredible when combined with the fact that she supposedly gave birth to a vampire child.

The need for more knowledge ate away at me until I was forced to move closer to the child, ignoring my sister's hiss of warning. I walked until I was in front of Bella and leaned down till I was level with the child's face. _Well, she defiantly has your face, Edward_, I thought, seeing him smirk from the corner of my eye. But I recognized Bella's eyes from the wedding photos that had been sent to us.

"The resemblance is almost uncanny, sister," I said, hearing my sister's continued hissing from behind, before smiling at the child. Her answering smile was dazzling as she reached up to touch Bella's face without looking away from my eyes.

I was so caught up in Renesmee, that if I had been human I would have jumped at the sound of Bella's tense whisper, "Do you mind if Renesmee tells you herself? She has a gift for explaining things."

"Can you speak?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yes," Her high soprano voice caused me to visibly flinch and Katie snarled from behind me. "But I can show you more than I can tell you."

Her hand touched my cheek.

I stiffened as what felt like an electric current swept through me and I became aware of my sister's hand on my shoulders ready to yank me away from the child in front of me. With my eyes still on the child's, my voice was breathless as I spoke, "Wait."

I almost gasped as images invaded my mind. A human version of Bella, with sweat and blood covering her face, smiled adoringly at me and I realized that I was seeing things from another person's point of view. Suddenly images of hunts, bottled human blood and being held came to mind, as _Renesmee_ continued to show me all of her life so far. I didn't fail to notice that the werewolf seemed to be a recurring visitor in her life, and her feelings that were shown during these memories were enough for me to notice the bond between them.

As soon as Renesmee dropped her hand, I turned to my sister, "It's all true, Katie. Renesmee is half-human not an immortal child, let her show you."

My sister looked in my eyes for a while, then walked to Renesmee and nodded. She shuddered when it began but held still, her eyes shut in concentration. When it finished she gave Renesmee a winning smile, showing that she was entirely won over by the child in front of her.

I looked to Edward as he thanked us for listening to him, before speaking, "Since you said you were in grave danger, I can only guess that the Volturi have found out but how?"

"When Bella saw Irina that day in the mountains, she had Renesmee with her."

I hissed, my eyes narrowing into slits, "_Irina _did this? To you? To Carlisle? _Irina?_"

"Alice saw her go to them," I was too caught up in my anger to notice the way that Edward winced slightly as he said Alice's name.

"How could she do this?" Katie asked of no one.

I turned to my sister, "Imagine if you were so consumed by grief for a mate and you happened to see a child such as Renesmee with the people who you had blamed for the death of your mate. Imagine if you hadn't heard their explanation."

"But you're family," My sister spoke to Edward.

"There's nothing we can do about Irina's choice now. It's too late. Alice gave us a month." My head cocked to the side, as did my sister's. _So long? _"They're all coming. That must take some preparation."

I gasped, "The entire guard?"

"Not just the guard," Edward said, his jaw straining tight. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. Even the wives."

"Well, that just doesn't make any sense. Why would they put themselves and the wives in danger?" Katie asked.

"It doesn't make sense from that angle. Alice said there was more to this than just punishment for what they think we've done. She thought that Eleazar could help us." _More than punishment? _We'll defiantly need Eleazar then, since he seemed to know the inner workings of Aro's mind being an ex-Volturi guard himself.

"Where are the others, Edward?"

"Looking for friends that might help us."

I leaned toward Edward, my hands out in front of me slightly, "Edward, you do know that no matter how many friends you can gather that you won't win, right? It's suicide even trying."

Edward shook his head quickly. "We're not asking you to fight and die with us, Patricia. You know Carlisle would never ask for that."

"Then what, Edward?"

"We're just looking for witnesses. If we can make them pause, just for a moment. If they would let us explain…" He touched Renesmee's cheek; she grabbed his hand and held it against her skin. "It's difficult to doubt our story when you see it for yourself."

"It will only work as long it overshadows her future, Edward. The restriction was made to stop exposure from the child who could not be tamed." I said, worried about the Volturi's reaction.

"I'm not dangerous at all," Renesmee interjected. "I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And wolf-people like my Jacob. She dropped Edward's hand to reach back and pat Jacob's arm.

I exchanged a quick glance with my sister before speaking, "I suppose the wolves will help with this?"

"We will," Jacob stepped forward.

"Good," I smirked, looking him up and down.

My sister looked at Edward, "Well, if we get to confront the Volturi and fight alongside wolves, then we'll defiantly witness for you, Edward."

"Katie," Edward protested, hearing more in my sister's thoughts than in her words, "we don't expect you to fight with us."

"If the Volturi won't listen, then we're not just going to stand by as you all get killed," Katie insisted. "Of course, I'm only speaking for myself."

I snorted, "Oh please, like I'm missing out on this, I still owe the Volturi for almost taking of my arm in '79, remember?"

"Of course I remember, you complained about it for half century."

"Anyway, we're defiantly in," I said.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
